Covert ops
by Doomgiver
Summary: This is the first of a two part series... a small group of ODSTs has to plant a small bomb in a covenant infested city.


Prologue

We were moving in slowly but steadily in a pelican waiting to go on one of the biggest human assault on the Convenient since they invaded earth. There were ten elite ODST on the way to plant an atomic bomb that could destroy an entire city, gladly there was a city in Asia Minor that was flooded with the covenant bastards, and we were flying right towards it. There was Billy, he was a pretty big guy our personal strong man. Sitting to his left sat Richard he was the brainy one he couldn't handle a gun but he can hack any computer ever made by anyone. Then there was Micah he was a sniper, good eyes, and a steady hand, but not that big. Then right across from me there was Tim he was fast and kind of a moron he was also pretty tall, he was the demolitions man. Ray was kind of like Billy, big and strong, but his best quality is he had a kind heart. Will was big and I have seen him take six bullets without flinching he was our shield, also he can be kind of an ass. Nick was the team leader he was always watching out for us he wasn't all that big but he was cunning. Hunched over in the corner there was Zack he was a human skyscraper, he was the team scout. Jake he was the heavy weapons man even though he didn't look like it he had a medium build and he liked war. Then there I was sitting right on the edge staring out, dreaming as dreamers do, I would be a normal soldier but I'm damned good at killing these Convenient bastards, and my name is Evan.

Kick ass music starts blaring

"_We are ten miles from the drop site get ready to jump," _Came over the intercom as we closed in on the target. I looked out the back and saw the cement covered ground and thought why are these things attacking us?

Ray came up behind me and grabbed my shoulder and said," This is going to be a hard fight, are you ready?"

"Hell yea! Damn Ray you think I'm not ready."

"Nah. You always are ready to kick some Covenant ass."

He walked away and I thought that all I just told him was a lie. I wasn't ready, I was about to shit myself but nobody else could find out.

Just as I finished my thought the ship started to shake then we did a sharp barrel turn. Jake flew to the other side and busted his nose on the wall.

Then over the intercom came "_We're hit I can't hold it much longer you're gonna have to make a hard landing."_

"You heard the man," Nick shouted," Bail out!" Without a word everyone jumped out and landed on the ground. I looked back to our drop ship and I saw her going down. She ran into a skyscraper and exploded into a fiery ball of death. You could hear the screams coming from the Covenant infested building. Then it just tumbled, killing hundreds of the Covenant.

Micah joked," Well that just makes it easier for us."

Nick stared to yell at him," you moron those Covenant will be on us in a matter of seconds. We have to get the hell out of dodge."

"Sir, yes, sir," we replied in unison.

I looked over to an alley, pointed, and said," Hey I bet we can hide in there till they think that everyone died in the crash."

"No use in that they probably already think that everyone died in the crash." Richard corrected me.

"Shut up you two I gotta take a head count." Nick started to count," …eight, nine, no ten were the fuck is ten."

"Do you mean Zack?" Will questioned.

"Yes I mean Zack you idiot where is he."

From a couple of yards away we heard the moaning of a soldier in pain. I ran over to the bottom of a large tree and looked up. "He's over here," I yelled.

Ray ran over and got him out of the tree. We could all tell that Zack was already dead, his neck was broken; it had broken when he hit the tree.

"Damn it," cursed Micah, "we haven't even seen the enemy and there's already a dead man. You have to call for back up or we are all going to die."

"Fine I'll call for backup," Nick Replied.

"What's the use," Will complained," it was a miracle we got as far as we did."

"Who said that our backup needs a pelican?" Nick chuckled. After a long conversation over the radio Nick said," We need to get to the tallest building in the city and get ready for our backup."

"Well, well, well this is gonna be fun." I declared.

We started up to the tallest skyscraper in the city; it was one hundred stories tall and on the outskirts of the city. We snuck in without any problems to the foot of the skyscraper. Nick gave us the signals to fire at will and to stay quiet. We all followed Nick's lead and moved quietly to the front door. He glanced in and snuck inside the building. I looked up to the balcony to see two hunters and ten elites and I knew it would be a hard fight if we were found out. We crept over to the elevator right as Nick was about to press the button a blast from a fuel rod gun hit the door. Gladly before it hit he jumped out of the wa

Jake pulled out the rocket launcher and I got out a plasma grenade. Right as Jake shot the rocket I through the grenade. His rocket hit right between the two hunters and blew them off the edge of the balcony and they landed on the ground with a thud. My grenade landed on one of the elite's heads and exploded on impact, five of them flew off the balcony and four of them were turned into heaping masses of goo. Then the gold one got up, the gold ones always gets up, he let out a war call but before he could do anything he got a sniper round through the head from Micah.

"Guess that means we have to use the stairs." Nick hollered. The second he finished his sentence a weird sounding alarm went off.

"Oh shit they know about us, "Micah hollered.

Everyone started to run to the stairway. Billy knocked over the door and we ran in.

"What the hell are you doing Tim," I shouted as he just sat there doing something under the stairs.

"I'm setting something up for the finale when we get out of here."

I nodded and started up the stairs with Tim right behind me. We went higher and higher into the nauseating heights till we got to the ninety-ninth floor that's when the stairs stopped. There's one more floor where was it.

"Richard," Nick commanded, "What's going on?"

Rickard pulled out his minicomputer and in a matter of seconds he knew what was going on. "The stairs to the roof are on the other side of the hallway."

"Ok," Nick whispered coolly, "We are going to make a mad dash to the stairs to the roof, got it."

We said simultaneously," Sir, yes, sir."

Ray busted down the door just to reveal a long hallway with a brute at the end. We could all hear the other covenant about ten floors below us. Jake got out a rocket launcher and gave me a nod. I knew exactly where he was going with this. He fired the rocket at the brute and I ran after the rocket with my shotgun in hand. The rocket hit the brute directly in the face and he did a back flip. The thing had landed on its back so I stepped over its carcass, put my shotgun to its face, and pulled the trigger.

Tim ran up to me and questioned," Why did you do that?"

"To make sure that it was dead." I answered.

Ray went to the door and busted it down the door to reveal a set of stairs. I walked up the stairs first to but open the door at the top. I was about to think that the sunlight was beautiful, but there was no sunlight. I looked up to see a covenant cruiser overhead.

A sharp," Holy shit," came out of Jake's mouth as the cruiser fired up its plasma guns.

"It's aiming at us," yelled Richard. The second he finished his sentence the cruiser started to explode and plummet.

"There's our backup," Nick chuckled. We all saw a tiny black dot coming right for us. We were staring up, and a brute busted down the door right next to me. I jumped out of the way as the brute ran for Micah. Micah stared wide eyed at the charging brute in fear. The brute smacked him and he flew, he flew off the edge of the building. The little black dot got bigger and bigger until it hit the building. Then in the smoke a figure stood up and I cracked a smile, it was a Spartan super soldier. He ran out of the smoke and gave the brute a right jab and sent it down with Micah.

"This is master chief one of the Spartans," Nick explained," He's our backup."

"Now let's get out of here," I yelled. We ran down the hall and to the staircase. We ran down the stairs meeting grunts, elites, and jackals, of course we killed all of them. We got to the bottom floor and found a group of five brutes. I tossed my assault rifle to master chief and we went guns blazing.

Jake reloaded his rocket launcher but it was too late he got his head shot off by a fuel rod gun. Everyone else hid behind pillars for cover. It was a hard firefight Nick took two of the brutes with a grenade. Master Chief ran back to the dead elites and I went with him because he was my backup and I was his. He tossed me a small rod from one of the elites and took one for himself. He pointed at a button on the side and indicated to press it. The rod turned on to become one of the covenant swords!

We charged at the brutes with swords in our hands. By that time one more brute had fallen. The rest of the team stopped shooting so we ran into combat. I went up to one and lobbed his arm off and then ran him through. Master Chief jumped into the air and chopped its head off.

"Good lets move to the library to set up the bomb," Commanded Nick.

We started to move in the back roads to stay away from the covenant hordes that were searching for us. Then Tim let out his little surprise the hundred story building started to topple and kill hundreds of thousands of covenant. We got across the street from the library and the courtyard was filled with brutes, elites, jackals, and grunts.

"Well master chief, what's the plan." Asked Will

"Let me answer that," said Cortana," Nick, Ray, Billy, Tim, and Richard go around to the back. Master Chief, Evan, Will, and I are going to create a diversion so you guys can plant the bomb. Radio us when the bomb has been planted and we will call for evac."

We all just nodded and went on our way. Their group went around to the back and we went to the front gate. Master Chief gave Will one of the swords and charged in. We jumped a group of brutes before they new what hit them. Elites and Jackals started to open fire on us while the grunts ran for their puny lives. It seems that the covenant we focusing on Will and Master Chief so I started to chuck grenades everywhere. They started to explode and covenant dove out of the way while others where blown sky high. I ran in slicing jackals in two. I took a jackal's shield to give me a short break. I looked over to Will, he was messed up, plasma burns all over his body then in the heat of battle he just fell. Will was dead he might have been somewhat of an ass but still to many have died in this battle. I don't know what came over me, I went into a blood rage and I killed elite after elite. We killed the entire covenant faction in the area except for one grunt. I pulled out my pistol and shot it in the head.

"_We've got the bomb in place meet out at the front gate," _Came over the radio. We got on our way there we met the rest of the team. Cortana told Nick that she had already called for evac and something else, I didn't want to know.

"Okay troops, I've got good news and bad news. Good news, we have to get to the evac which is at the end of this road. Bad News, the road is a mile long and there are hundreds of covenant on the way there," Explained Nick.

"So all we have to do is make a mad dash to the end of the road, right," questioned Ray.

Nick gave him a nod and started to run. Everyone caught up quickly but Tim ran ahead. He was about ten yards ahead when a plasma grenade flew out of nowhere and stuck to his side. He started to scream and he dove into one of the alleys and the grenade exploded three grunts flew out of the alley as heaping globs of goo. Everyone kept running to the end of the road. There was a pelican sitting there waiting for us to load, it seemed like the light at the end of the tunnel. We ran and jumped on the back of the pelican and as it started to lift off we saw hundreds of covenant just chasing us but for the most part we were free to fight another day. The only bad thing about the mad dash was we lost two men and only realized about the second one till we got a head count on the pelican.


End file.
